poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie
is the first Weekenders/Tom and Jerry crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Tom and his owners are about to move to a new home. While Tom dozes in the back of the car, he notices Jerry and chases him, causing both Tom and Jerry to be left behind when their owners leave. The next day, as the house is being destroyed by a demolition crew, Tom escapes but goes back to rescue Jerry. The two wander the streets looking for food and shelter, but cannot find any. That night in an alley they meet Pugsy, a stray dog, and his friend Frankie Da Flea. Tom and Jerry both introduce themselves, before expressing shock at the other talking. Pugsy and Frankie encourage the two to be friends, as it would be difficult to survive in the streets alone. They agree, and they also all agree to have a "feast" at their place and Pugsy makes a "buffet" by collecting leftovers in the bin. When Pugsy's tray is full, two stray-catchers capture him and Frankie and lock them in their truck. With Pugsy and Frankie gone, Tom is ambushed by a gang of mean singing alley cats who chase him, but Jerry saves him. Tom and Jerry then meet a young girl named Robyn Starling, whose mother died when she was a baby and is left behind with her evil guardian Aunt Pristine Figg when her father goes away to Tibet, but her father is now presumed killed in an avalanche. Figg has proceeded to steal the family fortune with her sleazy lawyer Lickboot, even moving Robyn into the attic as her bedroom. Robyn had run away after her locket was thrown out of the window and that is how she began to run. Tom and Jerry, knowing what it is like to be homeless, attempt to persuade her to return home, convinced that deep down, Figg loves Robyn. Indeed, Aunt Figg is crying in the house, scared of losing Robyn and begging a local police officer to find her safely, but reverts to her cold, money-hungry self once the officer is gone. The officer finds Robyn, Tom, and Jerry, and Figg allows Tom and Jerry to stay at first, but after they wreck the kitchen due to a run in with her dog Ferdinand, Figg has Tom and Jerry sent to an animal shelter run by Dr. J. Applecheeks, who is in secret the employer of the two stray-catchers and in charge of an abusive prison-like pound. Tom and Jerry are reunited with Pugsy and Frankie. With help from several other dogs, including Droopy, they stage an escape. Meanwhile, Robyn discovers through a telegram that her father is alive and, once reunited with Tom and Jerry, she and they run away together to find him. Figg discovers this, and at the suggestion of Lickboot places a $1 million bounty on Robyn, without the intent of paying, since Robyn's father cut Figg's funding until Robyn is proven safe. Meanwhile, Robyn's father Mr. Peter Starling is notified that his daughter has run away and immediately returns to America to find her. Tom and Jerry end up separated from Robyn after their raft crashes into a ship. Robyn is found by the owner of a local amusement park Captain Kiddie and his talking hand puppet Squawk. But Kiddie and Squawk had seen Robyn's face in an advertisement about the bounty, and telephone Figg. Afterwards, they trap Robyn in a Ferris wheel, planning to hold her for ransom. Applecheek overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Robyn first. When he refuses to give the stray-catchers any of the money they throw him out of the truck. Tom and Jerry find Robyn in the park just when Figg and Applecheek arrive. The three of them trap the stray-catchers in the Ferris wheel and flee up the river in a boat, pursued by Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek, and Kiddie. Eventually, Aunt Figg and Lickboot end up with their 1955 Austin-Healey 100 stuck in the mud on a farm, and once they get out, they destroy a bridge by dragging their pet dog Ferdinand's skateboard across, causing Applecheek to fall into the river and crashing into Kiddie and Squawk. The river ultimately takes Tom, Jerry, and Robyn to an old summer cabin belonging to her and to her father, but they are ambushed by Figg and Lickboot, who attempt to forcefully take Robyn back home. In the ensuing struggle, an oil lamp breaks and starts a house fire and near a being a wildfire. Tom and Jerry climb onto the roof and get Robyn out of the cabin with a rope, and Figg and Lickboot trip themselves, and flee into the roof of the boat which Ferdinand drives away. As the house is burned to the ground, Mr. Starling finally arrives in a helicopter and rescues his daughter, but is unable to reach Tom and Jerry before the cabin collapses. The duo survives the wreckage and are taken to live with Robyn and her father in their home. Pugsy and Frankie see this in a newspaper and are satisfied that Tom and Jerry finally found friendship. However, as soon as Robyn and her father are out of sight, Tom and Jerry resume their old antics, with both happily realizing that their friendship was too good to be true. Trivia * Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, and The Crime Empire are guest starring in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, and The Crime Empire will be working with Aunt Figg. *Robyn will have a crush on Noby in this film. Even though that makes Sue jealous. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Films dedicated to Rip Taylor